


Cerulean Scenario

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Gold not so subtly takes Red to Cerulean Cape to try and ask him out.





	Cerulean Scenario

In all of Gold’s life he has hardly ever been nervous. Even going to a whole new region to get eight more gym badges hardly phased his laid back adventurous lifestyle. And he had a lot he could have been a nervous wreck about.

Facing Team Rocket and entering their hideout? No problem. Meeting and catching the legendary birds and legendary dogs of Johto? An amazing once in a lifetime opportunity. Finding Red and having the toughest battle ever throughout his entire journey? Most thrilling experience he ever had.

But now the Johto champion finds himself at a dilemma. And it's something that shouldn't be a big deal to him, yet it is.

That one problem being him trying to ask Red out. Or rather to be with him. Trying to get Red off Mt. Silver was like trying to wake up a Snorlax. But there are times when Gold would finally get the former champion off the snowy mountain and someplace warmer. Well, anywhere was warmer than there. Even the Ice Path.

Thankfully he could confide in Lyra, who suggested he take Red somewhere romantic and try asking him there.

It took awhile, but Gold recalls someone mentioning Cerulean Cape being a romantic spot. Or a place where Misty brought dates. He couldn't really remember the facts, but it didn't matter much to Gold when he at least got the location right.

With much persistence Gold got Red to come down with him to the Cerulean Cape. Red didn't look all that pleased, but then again it was hard to tell with his usual stoic expression.

“You know, this is where I caught Suicune. It's like it  _ wanted  _ me to catch it!” Gold grins as he leans on the railing. The more he calmed his own nerves the easier it'd be to follow through on his main priority. 

Red doesn't say anything, Gold didn't expect him to, but the small smile he gets is good enough. 

_ Progress!  _

“Misty mentioned this being a great spot for watching the sunset. Unless you'd rather see it from on top of Bell Tower?” 

Red makes a displeased expression and Gold doesn't hold back his laughter. He’s not sure if it’s because Red’s never been to anywhere in Johto other than the snowy place he calls home, or he isn’t fond of heights, but either way it lifts up Gold’s nervous mood.

“I’m just kidding! No need to look like a Pikachu who just got its tail stepped on.” Gold snickers after Red bumps into his shoulder. Despite his rapid heartbeat Gold's glad he can still mess around with Red.

There's a moment after when there's nothing but silence, except for the light breeze brushing over the water and the sound of Pidgeys flocking together. Gold takes it as the perfect time to ask out Red, but when he follows the other’s gaze he’s, for once, left without anything to say.

It's an amazing sight to say the least, and the colors could be described to almost resemble Ho-Oh’s. Gold never cared much for sunsets or sky sceneries, but maybe Ho-Oh and Lugia changed his mind on the matter. Leave it to legendaries to make him appreciate something like that.

“We could have had a date at Mt. Silver if that’s what you wanted.”

Gold has to take a double look at Red to make sure he wasn't just hearing things, but judging by the way Red is staring at him expectantly he  _ did  _ actually talk and just said the exact thing that was the core of Gold’s nervousness.

“T-this isn't a date!” Gold was officially in panic mode. 

And Red wasn't buying it.

“Okay, maybe it _ is _ .. Wait you're okay with this..?” He can't help but sound the least bit hopeful.

But a nod is all it takes to have a weight lifted off Gold’s shoulder and a blinding grin now on his face.

“You sure you're okay with this? I've been told I can be quite the handful.” Gold teases full heartedly as Red rolls his eyes with a fond smile. 

He doesn't get a response, just Red tugging up his own hat, but not completely taking it off. The action confuses Gold until he feels soft lips on his own and it takes every inch of him to hold onto the railing so he doesn't tumble off the cape from the kiss. 

Gold barely processes when Red pulls away until he actually hears soft laughter coming from the other. It was such a rare thing for Red to do, but Arceus if it didn't make Gold’s heart flutter.

“If you think that was a sight you should see Mt. Silver at night.” Red says thoughtfully, taking Gold’s hand in his with ease. There's no hesitation and it makes Gold feel even better about coming out to Cerulean. 

What Gold knows now is that he's never felt this light in his life, and he’s certainly going to get used to it as long as Red is by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I love writing these two so much, it's so easy when it comes to otp's <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
